girls night out
by klauslove
Summary: Caroline, Bonnie and Elena sneak out for a much needed girls night. They quickly find themselves in danger only to be suprisingly saved by Rebekah. Will the girls be able to put the past behind them at least for the night? What happens when they find themselves hanging out at the originals mansion playing a classic game. klaroline Kol/Bonnie one shot with possibilities.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fun little one shot possibly a small story with a few short chapters depending on the reviews. It takes place a year after season three left off. Klaus took over Tyler's body but only for a few days and nothing ever came of it so it was no big deal. Elena is a vampire and she finally chose Damon. So I hope you all enjoy!**

**Also I will be starting my next big multi chapter fic later this week so this will just be a fun side story to work on when the mood strikes. No drama here, I hope lol.**

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were all out at the dark night club that happened to be an hour outside of town. They desperately needed a carefree girl's night out and decided to do so without telling anyone. They knew Damon would follow and Stefan would lurk about. So they told them they were just going to hang out at Bonnie's and then quickly snuck out.

"Oh my god. I cannot believe we had to sneak out! Damon is way too protective, Elena." Caroline laughed as she sipped her cosmo.

"I know but he means well." Elena replied waving for the waitress to bring another round of drinks.

"Ok, stop right now! Let's make a pact, no boy talk!" Bonnie yelled over the music that was now blaring unspeakably loud.

"Deal!" They all laughed. They shared a few more drinks before making their way to the dance floor.

They danced together until a few older good looking guys came up and started dancing with Caroline and Bonnie. Elena laughed as she closed her eyes to sway her body to the music. She enjoyed dancing by herself but suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. She turned quickly on her heel and saw a tall long haired blonde man with a hint of wickedness gleaming in his eyes.

"Sorry, I was just leaving." Elena said loud enough for him to hear her over the blasting pop song. She tried to walk away but he held her firmly in place and began grinding her hips into his. Caroline looked on in disbelief as she pulled away from the guy she had been dancing with to help her friend.

"Hey!" She called out but the dark haired man named Jackson that had been swaying kindly with her moments ago now had the same sinister smirk across his face.

"Where do you think you are going, Blondie?"

"Let go of me or I swear to god you will regret it!" She snapped grabbing his arm firmly in an attempt to snap the bone but found his strength over powered hers.

"Shit" She whispered. They were vampires and judging by his strength much older than her. She watched as the man with Elena lifted her up and dragged her off the dance floor. Bonnie dragged behind her as Jackson lifted Caroline into his arms. She tried to fight him off but it was no use. Bonnie tried to use her powers to give them a painful aneurism but it was not working. She had drank too much to tap into her powers strongly enough.

They were at the back door to the club, hopeless expressions of horror consuming their features when they heard the familiar sound.

Caroline turned and saw the man that had held her so roughly now nothing more than a pile of ash.

Rebekah stood with a smirk while grasping his dead black heart. Blood covering her hand as she tossed it to the ground. In a flash she had the other two men destroyed without even breaking a sweat.

"You're welcome." She said casually as she walked out the door past them.

"We should say something to her." Caroline said looking back at her friends.

"Like what? Sure, she helped us but she is also the reason Elena is a vampire." Bonnie countered, her arms slung tightly around her chest in anger.

"I know but I noticed her at the bar earlier drinking alone. I feel bad for her alright. She has no friends. I mean come on every girl deserves at least one good girl friend." Caroline pleaded.

"She's right. She did help us and she did not have to." Elena replied caving in.

"Actually, she probably only did it to stay on Klaus's good side. She already killed his doppelganger imagine how pissed he would be if she let his obsession, Caroline, get killed." Bonnie replied crudely as she remained firm.

"Well I am going." Caroline told her, grabbing Elena's hand and racing out towards Rebekah who was still lingering in the parking lot.

She would never tell them but she had been eavesdropping on their conversation and was curious as to what they would decide. She smiled to herself when she saw them all approaching.

"What can I do for? If you are here to thank me it is not necessary. I was simply bored and always up for a good kill." Rebekah told them her face a mask of indifference.

"You are fooling no one Rebekah." Caroline smiled shaking her head. "We are having a girls night out and would love for you to join. What do you say?"

"Why would I trust the lot of you?" Rebekah sneered.

"Fine, have it your way." Caroline bluffed walking away.

"Alright. What did you have planned? I truly have no interest in returning to that hell hole." Rebekah said looking back at the club.

"I don't know, what do you guys think?" Caroline asked glancing back at Bonnie and Elena.

"Honestly, sneaking out tonight kind of reminded me of when we were younger. Sneaking out, teepeeing and playing truth or dare." Elena laughed at the stupidity of her reply but honestly missed being young and partaking in frivolous girl fun.

"Oh, I have heard of these things from the movies I have seen! They sound like lots of fun! Teepeeing? Is that with the toilet paper?" Rebekah asked suddenly filled with excitement at the idea. She had never experienced these modern juvenile games but secretly wished she could have without her brothers mocking her. This was the perfect opportunity.

"Yap and I know the perfect place!" Caroline laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh my god!" Elena shrieked. "We are so getting caught!"

"Shut it already! They may be vampires but they are sound asleep!" Rebekah whispered.

She threw the toilet paper high in the trees and held in her giggles as the trees slowly become nothing but white clouds. They went through over two hundred rolls and with vampire speed between the three of them it was completed in less than five minutes. Bonnie stood guard and scribbled out the windows on Damon's favorite sports car with soap.

They all raced back to the car and sped away with the sounds of laughter filling the air.

"That was invigorating!" Rebekah gushed. "Why have I never done that before? True, it is silly and childish but it is indeed fun!"

"Indeed it is" Caroline mocked her accent through her uncontrollable laughter.

They could not wait to see Damon's face when he awoke in the morning.

"So where to next? It is barely midnight I cannot simply turn in so soon." Rebekah asked.

"Well what else do you have in mind? You are the one that is new at everything."

"I was thinking truth or dare back at my place. We can order a pizza and Nik has plenty to drink. Don't worry I am sure he is not home, he likes to feed at this hour."

Caroline looked over at her friends covering her look of disgust and was surprised when they nodded in agreement. Tonight was about forgetting the drama and having some much needed fun.

They quietly entered through Rebekah's extravagant mansion and fell onto the large overstuffed leather chairs in the living room. Rebekah had already called for the pizza and while they waited she retrieved a wine bottle from the bar. They cracked it open and passed it around until it was completely empty.

"Ok, so you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you ask them truth or dare. Ready?" Elena explained.

As everyone nodded with childish grins lighting up their faces she spun the bottle. It landed on Rebekah just as the doorbell rang.

Before she answered Rebekah yelled excitedly "Dare!" She was having way to much fun not to mention she was bordering on drunk.

"I dare you to compel the pizza guy to stay for our game." Elena chuckled.

"Only if he's cute!" Caroline chimed in as Rebekah pranced over to the front door.

"Elena! I thought you were against using compulsion." Bonnie whispered.

"Tonight does not count. Come on lets have fun. Whatever happens tonight does not matter."

"What happens here stays here!" Caroline laughed spitting some of her wine on Bonnie.

"Eww, Care." Bonnie shrieked followed by a loud chuckle. She was the only human in the room and was beginning to feel a bit uneasy. She knew she was safe so she decided to just relax and have some fun.

They watched through their fit of giggles as the young pizza guy sat next to Rebekah. They noticed the small bite mark on his neck and Caroline glared at her.

"Seriously Rebekah!"

"What?" She shrugged innocently. "It was just a snack."

They did not know why, maybe it was the way she said it like a small child or just the alcohol in their systems but they all burst out laughing even harder.

"What the bloody hell is going on down here!" Kol yelled as he entered the room. He snapped on the lights causing all of the girls to complain. They had been sitting in the dark with just a few candles and the moonlight shining throughout the room.

"Well, hello ladies." He smirked devilishly. "What is all this?"

"Spin the bottle, brother! And no you are not invited. Now get out."

"Oh, Come on Bekah. Let me hang around for a bit. This small town is nothing but a bore. This, however seems quite promising." Kol replied eyeing the drunken Bennett witch. He loved how easily he could make her blush.

"Fine but sit down already." Rebekah pouted. She took the bottle and spun it around the small circle watching it stop in front of Bonnie.

Bonnie looked warily at Kol who was grinning from ear to ear before saying "Truth" She would need more to drink to handle a dare in this house.

"Hmm" Rebekah said trying to find the perfect question. "Alright, have you ever fantasied about one of my brothers?"

Kol watched as Bonnie's flawless face turned a bright red shade. "Yes." She answered looking away.

"Oh my god! Who?" Caroline giggled.

"No, that was not the question!" Bonnie snapped defensively.

"Fine!" Caroline replied as she downed another glass of wine.

Bonnie spun the bottle and laughed as it landed on Caroline as now she wanted to ask her the same but would make her say who. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Caroline smiled boldly.

"Oohh this is getting good." Kol grinned as he rubbed his hands together.

Bonnie was trying to find something to think of when they heard the front door open. Klaus walked straight to the room to pour himself a drink but stopped with a puzzled look on his face as he took in the scene in front of him.

Bonnie leaned over to Caroline and whispered the dare into her ear so low that no one else could hear it.

"What? No way!" Caroline shrieked causing everyone's attention to focus back on her.

She gritted her teeth as she glared daggers at Bonnie and stood to her feet.

Klaus watched closely as Caroline approached him slowly. He stood perfectly still as she reached up onto her bare tiptoes and placed a small kiss upon his soft lips. His eyes were in shock as she pulled away and took her seat next to Bonnie again.

He cursed himself for not grabbing her, pulling her body closer to his and kissing her with a passion she had never experienced before but he stood in complete shock.

"Ok, give me the damn bottle!" Caroline said breaking the silence that had fallen over the room. Everyone suddenly began roaring with laughter at the look on Klaus's face. Caroline spun the bottle and watched as it landed on Kol.

"Truth or dare?" She asked pulling Klaus from his confused thoughts. "Of course." He said under his breath as he left the room with his drink and not another word. He had no desire to sit through such childish games even if it did involve Caroline. Another time perhaps, he thought.

"Dare! It will always be dare darling." Kol smiled.

"Whatever. I dare you to take your shirt and pants off and sit that way in just your boxers till the game is over!" Caroline smiled.

They all threw her a deadly look in which she simply shrugged and replied. "What he's hot might as well have something pretty to look at while we're here."

All of the girls laughed except Rebekah who scooted further away from her brother.

"And if I am not wearing boxers? What then darling?" Kol smirked.

"No! No! No! I draw the line there!" Rebekah shrieked.

Kol chuckled as he removed his clothing and exposed the tight black boxer shorts he did indeed have on.

Kol spun the bottle and let out a lustful growl as it landed on Bonnie. "Truth or Dare darling?"

She knew what he would ask if she said truth but feared for the worst if she agreed to dare. "Truth."

"What a shame. Well I believe you know my question. Which of my brothers has graced your dirty little fantasies?"

She took a deep nervous breath and replied "Elijah!"

The girls were laughing out of control as Kol's face instantly fell.

"You are lying!" he hissed. "Tell me the truth or the next time the bottle lands on you I will not be so kind."

"Ok! Fine, you act like a baby. You really are Rebekah's brother." She laughed.

"Hey!" Rebekah glared.

"I have fantasied about Mr. egotistical himself, Kol!" She laughed.

He felt the grin spreading across his cheeks as he knew this meant he had at least a small chance with her.

After another few rounds of Elena confessing to fantasizing about Elijah as well as her favorite sexual position with Damon. Bonnie was lucky not to get chosen again and Rebekah found herself on the pizza guy's lap who like Kol had removed his complete wardrobe. He sat there in his tighty whiteys which disgusted Kol and caused a five minute fit of giggles from the girls.

Rebekah spun the bottle as she sat on the guy's lap and smiled as it landed on Caroline.

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth."

Rebekah and Klaus had not been as close ever since she had killed Elena so she knew exactly what to ask as she was certain he was up in his bedroom listening.

"Are you attracted to my brother, Nik?"

Caroline took a deep breath wishing she had said dare. This night was supposed to be fun and carefree so she decided to just go with it. No secrets. She did not understand why she was attracted to him but she was. Especially after Tyler had up and left town with some hybrid cheerleader a few months earlier.

"Yes, I am." She said bravely before quickly grabbing the bottle and spinning it before anyone could do more than just gasp.

Klaus lay in his bed with a giant grin across his face.

The bottle landed on Bonnie who after finally choosing dare found herself sitting directly on Kol's lap.

"Sorry Bon but he promised me if I made you do it, he would not make me do anything to embarrassing." Caroline confessed shamefully.

Bonnie spun the bottle from her new location and slapped Kol as she felt his manhood starting to perk up and rub against her bottom. "Don't even think about it, mister!" She hissed.

The bottle landed on Caroline and Bonnie grinned wickedly at her friend as she so bravely agreed to dare.

"I dare you to climb those stairs, find Klaus's bedroom and lay down with him in his bed for the next hour!"

The room fell silent for only a second before everyone began laughing at the horrified look on Caroline's face.

"What? Why would you?" Caroline began but quickly stopped as she saw the glare Bonnie gave her as she was sitting upon an almost completely naked Kol. She had asked for it and this was the price to pay.

She slowly stood up and stalked up the stairs. She found his room easily as he was standing in the doorway wearing nothing but black pajama pants and his charming smirk. She couldn't help but stare at his perfectly chiseled bare chest and quickly looked down at her feet as he grinned even wider.

"Shall we, love?" He whispered waving his hand for her to enter the dark room.

There were candles placed around the bed that made her stomach drop.

She climbed on top of the bed, his woodsy musk filling the air. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard as she felt him slide in place next to her.

It was going to be a long night, she told herself as she felt his arm brush against hers.

**So like I said at the top just a small one shot that I could turn into a few more chapters. I plan on starting my next longer fic but am also enjoying the easiness of this one. I like a carefree fanfic it is so much fun to write.**

**So if you think I should continue please leave me a review. If not it will remain a fun one shot. Also if it does go further please feel free to let me know what are some fun things you would like to see play out. This will be full of just fun things I would love for the characters to do or to experience. I do however want to try to keep them as much in character as this will allow so do not expect them to be all together and buddy buddy.**

**Also I have no plans to do silly little dares like kiss a frog or do a cart wheel. They may be acting like children right now (mainly from the alcohol) but they are indeed young adults so the things they do will reflect that. Such as dark secrets revealed and so on. **

**Ok enough rambling, let me know- love it or hate it? Keep it a one shot or take it further?**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow the reviews for this little fic blew my mind and put me quickly to work on the next chapter right away.**

**Thanks so much and I hope you all enjoy. Remember please leave a review and check out the bottom a/n to let me know about what you think I should do for next and possibly final chapter.**

**Thanks again you all are AMAZING!**

"So, would you like to talk about something?" Klaus asked, his breath brushing lightly against her neck. "We have an entire hour, love."

"Argh, I am sure you are just loving this, aren't you!"

"On the contrary sweetheart. As much as I enjoy you lying with me in my bed I had imagined this happening in quite a different manner. Not some silly dare from a frivolous children's game." He told her raising his brows.

"Well then, we can just lie here quietly till the hour is up." She told him harshly as she closed her eyes to block out the feelings that were slowly overwhelming her. The scent of his skin that lingered so close to hers, his warm breath that she could have sworn he was blowing lightly against her ear.

She tried to relax, go to a happy place deep in her mind but when she went there all she could see was his smirking face. She flinched slightly as she felt his fingers glide across her goose bump covered arm.

"Sweetheart, take a chance." He whispered softly into her ear. "I swear you will not regret it. Your friends never need to know. A night of pure passion filled lovemaking."

She took a deep breath as the sensation of his fingers sent shivers down her spine. She could feel his body moving, hovering over her. She kept her eyes tightly closed as his body slowly lowered towards her.

In a blur she opened her eyes and reached her hand up around his neck and crashed her lips to his. She had no idea why she did it but the feeling of him so close was unbearable. Enemy or not her body had needs and she was sure he could make her forget bad thing he had ever done, at least for the night.

His body fell lightly over her as he kissed her back with an intense eagerness. This was his chance, possibly the only chance he would ever get. He would show her once and for all the tenderness as well as pure animalistic love he was capable of sharing with her.

**XXXXXXXX**

"So, how angry do you think she will be when she comes back down?" Elena asked feeling distressed that her best friend was sent up stairs to Klaus.

Kol and Rebekah shared a knowing glance as their senses were finer tuned than Elena's. They could hear exactly what was happening up in their brother's bedroom.

"I am sure she will be fine. Now who's next?" Kol asked.

"What the hell is this?" Damon asked swinging open the front door to the mansion. He flashed into the room and stood dumbfounded at the group sitting on the floor. Stefan was behind him sharing the same puzzled expression.

"Well, if it isn't the scary Salvatore brothers." Kol mocked sarcastically. "Let me guess, here to save your precious Elena?"

"Let's go, now!" Damon hissed grabbing Elena roughly by the arm and pulling her up.

She tugged her arm free and glared up at him. "No! I am a big girl Damon. I'm staying. Besides, Caroline is upstairs and I can't leave till she comes back down!"

"What the hell is Blondie doing up stairs?" Damon asked glancing between the two originals sitting on the floor in front of him.

"I believe she is about to discover a new side to my dear brother. A much dirtier side." Kol chuckled.

Stefan let out a deep sigh as he flew up the stairs and stopped in front of the room where small moans traveled through the door.

He gripped the door handle and slowly opened it. He stood in utter shock as he saw Caroline sitting on top of Klaus, straddling him as he sat up cupping her ass. Her lips were greedily kissing his neck and shoulders while Klaus was devouring her breasts. Both were shirtless and Klaus's hands had hiked up under her skirt causing it to ride up over her hips. Giving anyone that were to enter a perfect view of her white sheer thong.

"Caroline!" Stefan muttered trying to wipe the disgust from his face.

"Holy crap!" She shrieked jumping off of Klaus and pulling the small fur blanket from the edge of the bed up to cover her chest. Klaus sat motionless, not moving an inch other than tilting his head as he watched her jump around like a fish out of water as she tried desperatley to fix her skirt.

He finally glared over at Stefan and growled. "Get out!"

"Not without Caroline!" Stefan countered in an equal scowl.

"I believe she still has a good twenty minutes before she can leave." Klaus grinned. He glanced back at Caroline who was blushing a crimson red shade as she searched frantically for her bra.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Stefan asked confused.

"Nothing. It's fine. Let's go already.' Caroline mumbled walking towards the door.

In a flash Klaus was behind her, his hands grasping her tightly from behind. She closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath as she felt his large manhood rubbing into her lower back. A small moan escaped her dry lips as he pressed further into her. He leaned down and whispered smoothly into her ear so only she could hear.

"Why don't you stick around a while, sweetheart? I think I may want to join the game downstairs after all."

"I think I had enough for the night." She said releasing the breath she had been holding in as he loosened his grip on her waist.

He chuckled lightly as she walked out of the room that Stefan had already fled from. "You have never been very good at lying sweetheart. I can smell your arousal from over here. You want me as much as I want you. Why fight it any longer?" He asked raising his brows.

Caroline flashed away back down the stairs and gasped as she saw Damon sitting in the circle spinning the bottle.

Stefan hesitantly took a seat on the other side of Elena next to Rebekah who was still sitting on the pizza guy's lap. He gave a small repulsive look when he noticed him sitting there in nothing but his underwear but simply shook his head and focused back on the bottle. He had no interest in playing this mindless game but did not feel comfortable leaving the girls here.

The bottle landed swiftly on Rebekah and she quickly called out truth.

Caroline shook her head at how out of control this minor game had gotten and took a seat next to Kol and Bonnie.

Bonnie glanced over at her and mouthed "Are you ok?"

Caroline nodded with a small smile as she felt someone slide next to her. She looked over shaking her head in annoyance as a still shirtless Klaus grinned widely in response.

"Ok, tell me which of you wrapped my damn yard in toilet paper? As well as dared to touch my car?" Damon asked harshly.

"That would be all of us girls. That was too easy." Rebekah chuckled as she grabbed the bottle and gave it a good whirl.

They all watched as it landed on Caroline who let out an exasperated sigh.

"First, I need another drink." She complained.

In a flash Klaus was at the bar and back sitting beside her with a bottle of wine and crystal goblet.

"Enjoy love. It is a rare vintage that I acquired quite a few years ago. I have kept it hidden under lock and key, saving it for a special evening." Klaus smiled pleasantly. She downed the first glass swiftly as his dimples brought back the familiar twinge between her legs.

"Dare!" She blurted out brazenly relieved he had finally stopped talking. She was hoping they would dare her to go run about outdoors or anything that involved removing herself from his side.

"I dare you to- hmm?" Rebekah contemplated but suddenly saw the look in her brother's eyes. She needed him back in her life, to be once again in his good graces. "I dare you to sit in my brother's lap with nothing but your bra and panties on!"

"What!" Caroline shrieked spitting her wine out of her mouth and across the room.

"It is only fitting since Bonnie and I are sitting on someone's lap." Rebekah giggled as she looked around the room noticing the small snickers the others were trying to hide.

"Ya but you and Bonnie got to keep your clothes on!" Caroline disputed.

"True, would you rather Nik remove his clothing like Kol and Mr. pizza guy here?" Rebekah snickered knowing how much Caroline despised her at this moment.

"No, that won't be necessary." Caroline gritted through her teeth. She slowly stood and as everyone watched she quickly removed her red fitted tank top and black skirt. Klaus opened his arms as he sat with his feet crossed and smiled as she took a seat directly on his throbbing manhood. She stiffened as she felt it flinch as it came in contact with her round smooth ass.

She shot him a deadly glare as he ran his fingers deliberately down her back.

Why had I not played this earlier, he wondered to himself.

Caroline spun the bottle and giggled as it landed on Damon.

"Dare, baby!" He replied as he cockily raised his brow. "Bring it on!"

"Hmm, I dare you to-" She stopped as Klaus leaned in and whispered softly in her ear. She gave a small giggle at his idea but quickly looked back at Damon and cleared her throat. Her core aching even harder for Klaus remained closer than before, his breath on her neck was completely mind crushing.

"I dare you to remove your clothing and jump from the highest point of the roof." She grinned.

"Caroline, he could break his bones!" Elena shrieked.

"Ya well serves him right for being a dick so much!" Caroline smiled wickedly.

"It's fine, I see how things will be played out tonight and I am actually quite intrigued. The night seems to be looking up after all." Damon grinned. Two can play this game, he thought as he shot a sinister grin at Klaus.

"I never said he should remove his clothing love!" Klaus replied in vile disgust as Damon smirked and stood up removing his shoes and socks.

"Ya, well what can I say if you haven't already noticed we like to enjoy the view of good looking guys." She smiled mischievously back at him.

"Well then, it's appears that I am overdressed."

Damon began swaying his hips as he slowly removed his shirt putting on a small strip tease for the group. Damon flung his items of clothing around the room. His tight black jeans smacking Klaus across the face as Damon smirked. Klaus let out a deep menacing growl as he began to stand but Caroline quickly leaned back and gave him a taste of his own medicine as she whispered seductively in his ear.

"Calm down. It's just a game." She licked her lips as she pulled away and judging by the movement of his member under her she was certain she caused the same effect on him as he had her.

The group all walked outside and watched as Damon came to view standing at the highest tip if the roof.

Caroline stood at the back and felt herself relax as Klaus wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, standing directly behind her. She was not sure why but she was quickly getting used to him and his touch, it was the scariest feeling she had ever experienced but she could not pull away. He was wearing her down and she could tell he was aware of it as well.

They all watched as Damon dove from the roof, gracefully landing on his feet.

"Damon, I'm impressed!" Kol told him, slapping him roughly on his back.

They all walked back inside and sat back in their previous seats.

Damon spun the bottle and grinned with wiggling brows as it landed on Elena.

"Truth or dare little lady?" he asked.

"Dare." She replied trusting him.

"I dare you to hop on over here. My lap is quite the lonely one in this room. Well except for my poor brothers." He chuckled.

Elena gave a small tight lipped smile to Stefan as she scooted over to Damon awaiting lap.

Elena quickly reached out and twirled the bottle which landed at Kol's foot.

"Dare." He called out before she could even ask.

Damon whispered in her ear and through her laughter she finally spoke up "I dare you to demonstrate your favorite sexual position with Bonnie!" Elena giggles.

Kol grinned as everyone except for Rebekah was keeled over in laughter.

"Shall we darling?" Kol asked licking his lips as he helped her up from his lap. He led her over the bar stool across the room and from behind reached around seductively around her. Placing each of her hands gently onto the top of the bar stool he pushed tenderly on her lower back causing her to bend forward. He then leaned into her from behind placing his hands over her blouse covered breasts. She felt her body trembling with desire as he stood behind her and pressed himself against her tight jeans.

"Woooo!" Caroline screamed as the groups laughter grew louder.

Bonnie turned around to face everyone, her face a deep red shade as they walked back, Kol's hand entwined with hers, to the circle and sat back in their previous spot.

Kol spun the bottle and grinned playfully as it landed on his brother.

Klaus spoke without hesitation "Dare" and without another thought Kol replied. I dare you to bend Caroline over you lap and give her a good hard spanking she won't soon forget!"

Caroline's face fell immediately causing Kol to laugh "I do believe you will enjoy it darling."

Klaus wasted no time flipping her over and lifting her skirt in which she tried frantically to pull back down but it was of no use. He had her arms pinned snugly behind her back with his left hand, ashis right hand placed a small soft slap on her creamy white ass. Elena buried her face in Damon's shirt hiding her laughter and embarrassment for her friend as the others were roaring from the look of horror on Caroline's bright red face.

After the first slap quickly came another, each one faster and harder causing her to spontaneously moan out at the final blow. She felt her throbbing center burning with desire for him like never before. She bit her bottom lip as she felt his manhood pressing firmly into her flawless stomach.

He pulled her up facing her and grinned wickedly as she leaned into him. "I want you…now!"

In a flash she was in his arms, thrown over his shoulder and out of the room leaving everyone in yet another fit of laughter!

**Ok so there was chapter two and I am thinking there will be one more from this night. Not sure if it was too much as far as sexually but for some reason when thinking about Klaus my mind just goes there. So tell me what you think for next chapter, explore more smutty dares or keep it clean and fun. Your call let me know.**

**Honestly I am all up for a smut filled final chapter but do not want to upset anyone. So leave me a review and let me know what you think of this chapter and how far is too far for you guys.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow you all blew me away with your reviews so without further delay here is chapter three!**

**Thanks so very very much for reviewing!**

**XXXXXXXX**

Caroline was giggling in Klaus's arms as he flashed her to his bedroom and flew open the door. She was instantly thrown onto his cloud like bed as his body hovered over her anxiously.

His lips attacking hers without warning as she wrapped her legs tightly around her waist, feeling his growing length press into her center. His lips were a soft yet firm and masculine. His stubble burning against her delicate skin as his lips traveled down her neck and back to her pouty lips.

She opened her eyes as he kissed her with an intense hunger and eagerness. She was quickly taken aback when she noticed he was staring directly at her as his tongue ran over her bottom lip.

His eyes locked with hers as his lips began to slow to a tender passionate kiss. She kissed him back following his lead as she felt her insides turning in fear of what he was doing to her. She had never wanted someone so bad in all of her life and the realization that it was none other than Klaus was terrifying. She was turning to putty under his body and needed to snap out of it and regain her control right away.

She craved him desperately as her body ached to be touched by no other hands than his. She needed to feel his body pressing up against hers but not like this. She could not bear the thought of having sex with him staring at her as if he was capable of truly caring for her. She wanted him hard, rough and out of this damn bed.

She flipped him over with ease as he was thrilled see her take control, her beautiful form sitting on his muscular body bringing an even wider smile to his face.

He pulled her down to continue their sweet kissing but his smile instantly dropped as he saw the look of confusion in her eyes. She was fighting her feelings for him, he could see it clear a day and he would be damned if he did not prove himself worthy.

She leaned down and ran her tongue over his lobe as she whispered. "Catch me if you can."

In a flash she was gone. She smiled as she heard him follow without hesitation. She stopped in front of his study and quickly raced inside. Shedding her clothes quickly, throwing tem in a pile on the floor while she waited for him to find her.

She turned, her jaw dropping as her eyes grew wide. She was left awestruck as she saw the painting he must had recently been working on sitting on the easel. It was of her yet she looked like an angel. Did he really see her like that, she wondered.

He stood in the threshold watching her before finally speaking. "You are even more beautiful than I was capable of capturing there."

Caroline realized things were getting out of hand. She wanted to fuck him not get to know him and most definitely not to feel something for him. She turned and began to sway her hips as she crossed the room, till she was standing a few feet in front of him.

She was completely naked other than a thin pair of panties that left little to the imagination.

"Oh sweetheart, you have no idea how I have longed for this moment." He cooed softly as he began approaching her.

"Shut up! No being nice to me!" She demanded. She needed this to be nothing other than a one time, no feelings involved fling.

Klaus let out a small laugh as he placed his arms around her resting them on her hips. He knew what she was doing and he had no problem playing along. Once she experienced everything he could do to her body he was certain she would be powerless at staying away for long.

"So, you want me to be mean to you then, love?" Klaus asked grabbing her roughly by the arms and crashing his lips to hers. His tongue thrusting into her mouth without warning.

"Yes." She replied as he pulled away. She licked her lips subconsciously savoring the taste of his warm mouth.

"Cruel?" He asked placing a forceful kiss upon her neck. His rough stubble causing a burning sensation as his tongue ran down her shoulders towards her exposed breasts.

"Please." She moaned as his mouth devoured her right breast. His lips teasing and taunting her as he nipped at her nipple. He snapped his head up before bringing her other breast into his mouth enjoying the taste of her luscious skin.

She was lost in ecstasy as she felt his fangs pierce her skin causing her to wince at the unexpected pain that only brought her aching core to shutter with desire.

"You want it rough love, then by all means you I will not disappoint." He grinned picking her up and flashing to the large chair across the room.

"Klaus! Caroline moaned as he bent her over his lap in the chair with ease.

She screamed out as he spanked her yet again, his hand lingering to massage her firm ass in between each hard smack.

**XXXXXXXX**

"You don't think they're going to...you know?" Bonnie asked still sitting dumbfounded on Kol's lap after at watching Klaus and Caroline flash out of the room.

Their eyes were filled with lust after the spanking in front of the group which bordered more on erotic and sexual that funny. Bonnie looked around and everyone was snickering, they were all vampires besides her and the pizza guy so their hearing was impeccable. Judging by the way they were reacting Bonnie was thankful she was human and did not have to hear the sounds of her best friend and their mortal enemy alone doing the unthinkable.

"Honestly darling, I am surprised you can not hear any of that." Kol grinned. "It seems Caroline is enjoying a much longer spanking."

Bonnie's face dropped as everyone else burst out laughing even harder. She had never seen Elena so drunk but had to admit the feeling in the room was exactly what they needed. Everyone was at ease and comfortable. For tonight it was not about good and evil but about simply having a little fun.

"Someone spin the damn bottle already!" Bonnie yelled out as she grabbed the bottle of vodka from Kol and took a big gulp. Her eyes went wide as her nose scrunched from the harsh burn as the liquid poured down her throat.

"Easy darling." Kol said sweetly taking the bottle from her.

They both turned their attention back to the group as Elena handed the empty bottle to Stefan for him to spin.

**XXXXXXXX**

Caroline gasped as Klaus's large hand snaked under her and tugged at her soaked panties. Her ass red and tender as he ran his fingers down the raw healing skin and plunged them inside of her throbbing core without warning.

His fingers bringing her the pleasure she had longed for, ached for. She fought against his light restraint and pulled herself to his work table. Pushing the drawings and art supplies to the floor. She tugged at his pants but quickly frowned as he moved her hands away from his amazing body.

"No love. This is about me doing as you requested. Allow me to show you how cruel I can truly be." He grinned mischievously as he grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the table and ran his hands up her trembling legs.

He leaned down and placed small but firm kisses on the outside of her thighs before grabbing her legs and pulling them open.

She smiled, her eyes beaming with anticipation as she watched him run his tongue down her trembling thigh to her aching center.

She ran her hands through his lush curls as she thrust her hips forward. She had never felt such pleasure, no guy had ever been able to tease her so much. His tongue and fingers took their time exploring her dripping center before she finally went over the edge with a loud shaking scream.

She sat there panting as he pulled himself up and smiled.

"Shall we return downstairs, love?" He asked casually his manhood twitching at the sight of her.

"What? I mean- I- I want more!" She complained reaching out for him but he flashed across the room towards the door before she could touch him. "What the hell you can't be serious!"

"Perhaps another time, sweetheart." He replied grinning widely as he left the room.

She had no idea what she felt as she had the most mind shattering orgasm she had ever experienced but was left utterly stunned he did not want to have sex with her. She shook her head as she new exactly what he was doing. She was no fool. If he thinks I will be begging him for more he is dead wrong, she thought to herself as she quickly put on her clothes and raced back downstairs.

**XXXXXXX**

Caroline found Klaus sitting back in the circle while Stefan was sitting in his tight grey underwear with Rebekah licking his belly button.

"What the hell did I miss?" She laughed as she took a seat across from Klaus. He tilted his head giving her a smug glance as she squinted her eyes and pursed her lips.

"Caroline!" Elena exclaimed.

Caroline looked down and saw the bottle pointing at her. She looked over to Rebekah who had spun it and shot her a deadly glare.

Rebekah looked over at her brother and found him standing at the bar pouring himself a drink as if nothing had just happened upstairs..

"Truth." Caroline replied deciding to go the safe route for now.

"Hmm, did you fuck my brother?"

"Oh my god!" Bonnie shrieked.

"No." Caroline replied instantly her voice not hiding her bit of disappointment causing everyone to look between her and Klaus with skepticism before they all laughed at Caroline's pouting face.

"Hate to break it to you darling but you were quite loud up there." Kol smirked.

"I had a decent time but no we did not have intercourse if that is what you are asking." Caroline said confidently as Klaus turned to face her. "Nor will I ever with him!"

Klaus let out a soft chuckle as he took his seat once more.

She spun the bottle and smiled as it landed on Stefan.

"Dare." He replied easily. She could tell he had had way too much to drink as she had never seen him so cheerful before.

"I dare you to kiss Elena… with tongue."

"Caroline!" Elena snapped.

"Deal with it. If I got tricked into kissing someone less than desirable so will you." Caroline grinned.

"Less than desirable? Is that so?" Klaus spoke up. "I believe I was more than desirable up stairs when my tongue was caressing your wet-"

"Ok ok!" Bonnie interrupted him.

Stefan spun the bottle just as the front door opened and Elijah walked in with a young woman on his arm. She was blonde and drop dead gorgeous. She was wearing a tight black skirt and creamy white satin blouse under a fitted black blazer.

"What is the meaning of this?" Elijah asked entering the room. He was at a complete loss for words as he took in the scene before him. Kol in his underwear with the respectable Bennett witch on his lap. His dear sister sitting in the lap of a man wearing a visor with a pizza logo who was in nothing but tighty whiteys.

The whole scene was quite disturbing.

"Excuse us." He said leading the young woman out of the room.

"No! Stay brother, please." Rebekah called out pouting. "It has been centuries since we have had any fun."

After twenty long minutes of convincing, Elijah found himself sitting next to his date in the circle.

Stefan had spun the bottle again as the bottle had been kicked around from the interruption with Elijah. Everyone smiled as it landed on Kol.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to remove the new girls jacket and blouse with you teeth." Stefan laughed.

Kol looked over to a seething Elijah but stood and walked over anyway.

"Is she compelled brother or did she come back willingly?" Kol chuckled.

He could see she had come home of her own free will with Elijah but was positive if she lived through the night a bit of compulsion would be needed.

The sophisticated young woman stood up smacking Kol across the face before he could touch her and ran to the door to leave. Kol was there before she could even open the door and quickly compelled her to enjoy herself tonight.

As they reentered the room he made quick work of her jacket and blouse growling as his teeth pulled them free.

Elijah simply watched as his date laughed from her new fun carefree attitude.

"Nice job!" Damon called out high fiving Kol. Elena looked back at him and simply rolled her eyes.

"Boys." She muttered disgustedly as she shook her head.

"Damn brother, she is a tasty looking treat! Kol smirked licking his lips.

Bonnie shifted in his lap pulling his attention back to her but all he could do was chuckle. Was she actually jealous.

Kol spun the bottle and smiled as it landed on Elena.

"Dare." She said boldly holding her head up high.

"I dare you to liven my dear older brother up a bit. Go sit on his lap and give him a dirty little kiss while you cop a feel."

"A feel!" Elena repeated mortified.

"Oh, I have seen you look at him. Don't tell me you haven't wondered. Isn't that what you girls do?" Kol chucked.

Elena walked over to Elijah and slid into his lap. She looked deeply into his eyes wishing to get this over with quickly as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his. It was soft and tender and she couldn't help but smile when he opened his mouth the tiniest bit for her tongue to explore. As they continued to kiss she placed her hand softly on his chest and nervously slid it down till she felt his large manhood pressing against his trousers. She ran her fingers over it briefly before pulling away and racing back to her seat.

"So?" Caroline asked dying to know. She held up her hand mimicking a large amount subtly to have a giggling Elena shake her head in approval.

Elena decided to sit next to Damon instead of back on his lap as she had been dared to stay earlier as she could see the anger pouring off of him. She was grateful no one seemed to notice.

"Damn, that was hot!" Caroline laughed as Elijah spun the bottle.

It landed on Caroline and he found himself at a loss. He had no clue how this game was played other than to kiss people.

"Dare." Caroline shouted slamming back a glass of whiskey.

"Well, if this is about kissing I would enjoy watching you do so with my friend here." He told her shocking everyone in the room.

Klaus's eyes quickly shot up to Caroline's as his lips twitched up into an instant grin.

"Indeed that does sound quite lovely. You are a natural brother!" Kol smiled.

Caroline quickly downed another drink before leaning down on all fours and crawling across the circle to the girl. She did not even know her name and she was about to kiss her. She had never kissed a girl before nor had she felt a desire to so she could not help the trembling in her body.

Caroline was stunned Elijah would even request such a dare. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of freaky things that man was into.

She sat on her knees in front of the girl and gently cupped her face. She leaned in and placed a quick kiss on her lips but was caught off guard when the girl wrapped her hands tightly around Caroline's neck pulling her in closer and thrusting her tongue into her mouth.

Caroline quickly pulled away shocked by the girls strength and assertiveness to find everyone doubled over in laughter and Klaus smirking mischievously.

"Perfect!" Kol laughed. "Great job Nik."

"Nik?" Caroline muttered.

"Yes, we are originals darling. We are faster than your eyes can process. Nik compelled the girl take control while you were gulping down your liquor." Kol chuckled louder.

Caroline let out an exasperated growl as she spun the bottle.

She rolled her eyes as it landed on Damon but figured it would be only fair to help him out for being forced to watch Elena earlier.

"Dare."

"I dare you to keep Bonnie on your lap and kiss her every time someone takes a drink." Caroline giggled.

Bonnie moved over from Kol leaving him growling under his breath as he watched her kiss Damon.

"Yuck!" Bonnie spat causing a fit of giggles from the girls.

The game continued for over an hour with Rebekah stripping down Stefan as well as being dared to make out with him in the closet for fifteen minutes. The game was put on hold from the laughter as the sounds of Stefan complaining about her being to rough were heard through the door.

Elena eventually found herself on Elijah's lap with him shirtless. She had been dared to kiss his nipples and was surprised to find his chest was the most beautiful one she had ever laid her eyes upon. The group was in a riot as her nipple kissing turned into a two minutes suck fest even causing Elijah to slip out a moan as she tugged his nipple lightly with her teeth before taking her seat once again next to Damon.

Kol finally got Bonnie back on his lap and enjoyed exploring the avenue of truth's for awhile. He confessed to sleeping with a woman that resembled Bonnie recently and compelling her to call herself his dirty little witch.

Bonnie was left speechless as she was dared to take Kol to the bathroom for twenty minutes even though they have yet to return.

Caroline was more than happy to have a little make out session with the pizza boy while Klaus sat sulking in his seat across from her. She allowed her kiss to linger longer than necessary as she ran her tongue over his bottom lip as she slowly pulled away.

"You are the best kisser I have ever had." She lied smirking at Klaus.

Klaus watched the show thinking only one thing, how he would kill the boy, if not tonight then very soon.

Caroline smiled as she grabbed the bottle and spun it quickly watching it land easily on Elijah.

"Truth" He answered smoothly.

"Have you ever fantasized about fucking Elena?" Caroline giggled.

Without hesitation Elijah replied. "Yes."

"I knew it!" Caroline spit out as Elena face turned a deep crimson shade.

As the night grew on Bonnie and Kol remained hidden away somewhere in the massive house. The only reminder of them was the occasional screams from Bonnie and "My dirty little witch" words yelled from Kol.

Rebekah was dared to run around the house naked and Stefan eagerly volunteered to watch and make sure she did just that. They too never came back to the party.

Caroline watched as Damon spun the bottle and sighed as it landed directly on Klaus. She was growing tired and over the whole game but was curious what he would choose.

"Dare."

"I dare you to take Elijah's little friend up to your room and show her a good time." Damon said starring at an emotionless Caroline.

Caroline felt her chest tighten as she glanced over at Klaus and found his eyes locked with hers.

"Sounds promising." Klaus replied his brows raised breaking the contact. "Shall we love?" He asked reaching his hand down to the young woman.

Caroline tried to hide her inner turmoil as Klaus pulled the girl close to his body and walked her slowly up to his room. Never once did he look back.

"I'm going home." Caroline said standing from the circle stretching her legs.

"So soon?" Damon asked sarcastically.

It was now past four am and the only people left were Damon, Elena, Elijah and the pizza boy.

Elijah stood as well as he spoke. "Please let yourself out as I am in need of company now that my brother has went off with mine."

Elijah glanced over at Elena who had been staring at him as he spoke but quickly looked down at the floor.

"Ya, sucks for you. Luckily I have my own sweet girl to go home to." Damon grinned holding Elena possessively.

Caroline watched as they all left leaving her and the pizza boy who seemed completely lost. His eyes glazed over as he was staring around the room absent mindlessly. She let out a soft sigh as she compelled him to go home and forget the night ever happened. She was a bit surprised he had survived the night but it seems the game had taken a turn the girls had not expected when it first began.

Caroline turned to leave but couldn't bring herself to walk out the door. She hated herself for what she wanted to do but she had to see. She slowly walked up the stairs and rounded the corner to his room. She stood outside the closed door desperately wishing she had x-ray vision. She knew she should go home and pretend this night never happened but she had to see, had to know what he was doing in there.

She slowly opened the door the tiniest bit and glanced inside to find Klaus laying on the bed…

**OOOHHH I know I am sooo mean! Lol. So what do you think he is doing? Do you think he would sleep with the girl? Feed and kill from her? Maybe drawing a sweet picture of Caroline while the girl is dead at his feet? Or perhaps just enjoying a nice back rub from her?**

**Let me know what you think and what you hope to see he is doing in that room.**

**Well I will do another chapter that answers the question but also will jump us ahead a few weeks to find the girls having another carefree night together. This time will be somewhere other than the mansion and it may not be truth or dare they play. **

**Let me know if I should I continue or leave it like this with just a short epilogue?**

**Its up to you guys so leave me a review and let me know.**

**Also if you have not already check out my new Klaroline fic Banished.**

**Thanks so very much. Your amazing reviews are the reason this little one shot has grown so quickly!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews! You all are amazing and the reason this little one shot is still going strong!**

**Depending on the response I receive for this chapter with reviews will determine whether another chapter will be written. So please let me know what you all think.**

**Just a heads up- this chapter has a good amount of smut so if you do not like it please don't read it. **

**Thanks**

As Caroline peeked in through the slightly opened door, she furrowed her brows, pursing her lips in annoyance as she saw Klaus lying on the bed. His head propped up on his large fluffy pillows, arms crossed over his chest, feet locked together with a large Cheshire grin dancing on his beautiful face as he stared directly at her.

"I see you, Caroline." He purred. "Might as well come in love, we both no you want to."

She pushed open the door with a loud huff, sighing loudly as she entered. "I just wanted to say goodbye." She glared harshly at him.

She turned to leave when she heard him bark out a laugh. "We both know that is not the reason you were sneaking up my stairs and spying through my door."

"Whatever you say." She hissed not looking back at him as she walked towards to the bedroom door. "Have fun with the little whore."

In a flash he was in front of her, smirking. "Tell the truth love. You wanted to see what was going on up here. Curious, if I was pleasuring the young lady as I had done to you earlier this evening?"

"Like I care what or who you do." She spat crossing her arms over her chest.

"You say that, sweetheart, yet here you are."

"Not for long." She tried to walk pass him to leave the room when she heard the door next to his bed open.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just leaving." The girl said walking out from his bathroom and out past both of them.

"Wow, your fast." Caroline shook her head as she glared at him. How could he sleep with that girl? She cursed herself for even wondering. She would not care who he decided to fuck. "Hope you had fun with the little ho."

Klaus grinned wider as he leaned down and whispered. "Caroline, I never touched her. It is you that I desire to _touch_."

Caroline swallowed loudly as she felt the familiar ache between her legs calling out to her and quickly tried to pass him again. She needed to leave, get as far from him as possible but he was not allowing that.

He grabbed her by the waist and ran his hands gently down her back, resting them firmly on her ass.

"You know you want me, Caroline." He purred.

"Wrong." She spat, rolling her eyes.

"I can feel your body trembling under my touch."

"I will never want you. The sooner you realize that the better." She replied her voice begin to shake. His left hand rubbed her ass while the other snaked up and caressed her breast.

"Stop lying to yourself, love." He chuckled as he looked down at her face and saw the lust filling her bright blue eyes.

He reached around from her ass and lifted her dress slightly. His hands slowly snaked up her thighs, pushing her panties to the side away from her aching core.

A loud gasp escaped her lips as a shiver crept down her spine yet she stood perfectly still as she felt his fingers slide over her wet folds. She closed her eyes breathing heavily as his finger slid slowly into her.

She found her body begin to tremble further and reflexively grabbed his shoulders to brace herself as he inserted another finger, pumping into her faster as his thumb rubbed circles over her swelling bundle of nerves.

She could no longer bear to fight him off. She roughly grabbed him around the neck and crashed her lips to his. Kissing him with a rough passionate hunger as his fingers continued their ministrations.

His free hand grabbing her ass, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He walked over across the room, grinning as he threw her onto the bed. She frowned from the loss of contact with his fingers but could see the expression on his face clearly. This was only the beginning, she told herself.

She sat up and crawled seductively over to him, sitting up on her knees and grabbing him. She pushed him down into the bed as she climbed on top of his lap, straddling him.

"My body may want you but my heart will never be yours!" She told him firmly as she ground her hips deeper into his.

She quickly ripped off the little clothes he was wearing as well as her own not taking the time to rethink her actions. She wanted him, needed him, now!

"We'll see, love." He murmured.

He looked up her. The beautiful Caroline Forbes that he was certain would one day be his, rubbing her naked creamy white body against his. Her body, heart and soul he was certain, would someday open willingly to him.

Caroline looked down at him with nothing but lust and intrigue. She did not want to play any games tonight as she had already been played by him once earlier this evening and decided to take the upper hand this time around.

She scooted herself down slightly so that she was now sitting right in front of his erect manhood. She bit her lip as she took his large cock in her hands and began teasing him. She ran her fingers gently down his shaft forcing a deep growl to escape his lush lips.

She savored the power that she had over him at this time and slowly began pumping him faster. He threw his head back in pleasure as his hands caressed her perfect breasts. Oh, how much he would forever love truth or dare night, he grinned to himself.

He felt her move away causing him to growl, only to find her moving further down the bed staring up at him with a mischievous grin.

He tilted his head as he watched her closely, let out a surprised gasp as she slowly lowered her mouth down to his cock and placed a soft kiss upon his tip. He watched in awe as she slowly began running her tongue down the entire length.

"Caroline!" He moaned as his fingers weaved threw her soft golden hair that spilled over her face. "What the hell are you doing to me, love."

He rested his head back against his pillows staring down at her as she continued to tease him with her tongue, the warm walls of her mouth pleasuring him as no other women ever has been able to. He hated that this one young girl had so much control over him yet he enjoyed the feeling of finally finding a match. The light to his darkness yet here she was on her knees with his cock in her mouth. His angel pleasuring the devil.

He felt a sense of peace, as if this is all he would ever need to exist. Only her, nothing else would ever matter again. He could feel his body tense, ready to release but he was not ready for that just yet.

He pulled her away gently as he sat up causing her to frown, pouting up at him as she placed one last kiss upon his length.

He pulled her up to his body, cupping her face as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She smiled, opening her mouth to invite him in as she kissed him roughly. Their tongues battling for dominance before finally dancing together as one.

With one swift motion he had her pinned to the bed with his body hovering over her.

"Please, I need you." Caroline pleaded as she felt his cock pressing into yet no quite entering.

"Is that so, love?" He grinned.

She glared up at him realizing he still needed to be in control. No, she told herself, stay strong. She would not let him have power over her, not this time.

"Fine." She said with indifference. "I am sure I can find a more than willing guy, to bring me greater pleasure than you are even capable of." She smiled pushing him away from her body.

He pushed her back down onto the bed, refusing to let her leave. Without warning he thrust into her, a loud moan pouring out of both of their mouths at the friction of their warm bodies becoming one.

"Not so fast, sweetheart." He murmured as he pulled out of her painfully slow, forcing her to bite her lip to hide her anguish. "You have no idea the pleasure I can give to a woman that is deserving of it."

"And what am I?" She asked looking up at him with a mask of indifference, Hiding her anxiousness for him to plunge into her once again. "Am I deserving?"

Klaus's lips slowly turned up into a wide grin as he leaned down and ran his tongue over her neck. Without another word he thrust his hard cock back into her, pumping harder and faster as she screamed out his name. Her fingers gripping his skin as her nails dug deep into his muscular back.

The smell of his blood caught her off guard as she finally saw the stream drip from his shoulders as he continued to ravish her. As she watched a drop of his blood fall from his shoulder, down to her chest she was reminded of the sweet taste of his blood the night he had healed her.

She looked up at him and bit her bottom lips as she flipped them over. His cock still positioned firmly inside of her as she rode him at a steady pace. He held onto her hips, guiding her as he watched the goddess above him, her breasts bouncing in such a way that he could not help but attach his lips to her perfectly erect nipple.

As she looked down at him, his hands moving to her ass, his tongue flicking her nipple softly she felt the wave ready to crash over her. His blood covering her hands from the savage way she had been gripping his back moments ago brought a desperate hunger for him. She felt her face suddenly change as she swiftly lowered her head to his neck and pierced his skin with her fangs, drinking greedily at his delectable blood.

He was caught off guard at her daring act but quickly felt his arousal growing even more, unable to believe that was even possible. Her nipple in his mouth, his tongue caressing it tenderly as he held her ass tightly in his grasp, her hips grinding further down into him.

He needed more from her, without hesitation as he could no longer resist the urge to taste her, he plunged his fangs into her breast. The taste of her blood was mind blowingly euphoric as it swam down his parched throat.

He felt her slick walls tighten around her as she screamed out his name, her voice ringing through the walls as she came undone with him.

Her body crashed down onto his heaving chest as she panted loudly. She rolled over removing her body from his causing him to frown at the sudden loss. He placed his arm around her to bringing her head to rest upon his chest while his other arm dangled in front of her mouth.

"You need my blood, sweetheart." He told her. He smiled as he watched her bite into him without another word. The bite he had given her upon her breast healing itself instantly.

Caroline slowly drifted off to sleep, snuggled into his tight embrace choosing not to think of the consequences for her actions tonight. Klaus could not help but smile as he felt her wiggle herself further onto his chest. He had never allowed a woman to sleep in his bed with him yet Caroline was different. She felt like home and now that he had experienced her, he would never let her go.

**XXXX**

Caroline pulled her body from the bed as the sun beat down threw the large window. She turned and looked up into the peaceful face of the sleeping hybrid reminding herself it was nothing more than a one night stand. A mind blowing out of this world experience but one that could never happen again.

Klaus heard her crawl away from his body and leave the bed but decided it best to let her escape without a scene. He needed her to come back to him, if he continued to overly pursue here she would only pull away. He could see the regret written on her face as he peeked open one eye to watch her but it was the tenderness in her eyes as she looked back at him once more before leaving that gave him hope.

**XXXXXXX**

**2 weeks later**

"I am not sure about this, Elena." Caroline complained as they walked down the beach towards the large bonfire that was roaring not far in front of them.

"It will be fun, Caroline, relax a little." Elena replied excitedly.

"Ya, Care. We have not had any fun since that night at Rebekah's. We deserve another night of letting loose." Bonnie chimed in smiling ear to ear.

"You are just excited to see Kol." Caroline replied glaring at Bonnie. "Don't think we have not noticed you sneaking off to see him after that night."

"What can I say? The guy knows how to have a good time." Bonnie grinned.

As they continued walking down the beach, the fire growing closer Caroline worried Klaus would be there. They were supposed to meet Rebekah but Bonnie ended up inviting Kol which meant with his loud mouth anyone could be there.

Caroline had not heard or seen from Klaus since that night at his house. Not a call, a text, nothing. She knew what he was doing and it would not work. She would never go to him no matter how much her body screamed for just one more round in his arms.

As they finally approached the small group surrounding the large bonfire Caroline noticed Rebekah, Stefan and Kol as well as Elijah but no Klaus.

"Thank god." She whispered to herself.

"I thought you were going to invite Damon?" Caroline asked looking at Elena.

"I um- I just didn't…" Elena stuttered as she subtly glanced towards Elijah.

"Oh my god, Elena!" Caroline shrieked causing everyone to stare at them.

Elena grabbed Caroline's wrist pulling her away from the group quickly.

"Elena, Damon is your boyfriend!" Caroline chuckled pretending to be shocked. "What the hell are you going to do, huh?"

"I know, it's just…I wanted to see Elijah, alright?" Elena whispered. "God, I am such a whore! I have been fantasizing about him every night… even when I am having sex with Damon!"

Caroline let out a surprised laugh but tried to control herself as she saw the worry written all over Elena's face.

"Look, its normal to fantasize about other guys." Caroline said trying to comfort her. She had to admit she herself had a few rowdy fantasies featuring the moral brother. It was the suit, she told herself.

"I know but I can think of nothing but him and his…well I mean I did feel his very large…you know!"

Caroline began choking through her laughter at Elena's hand motion to the size of Elijah's manhood she had felt up that night two weeks ago.

"That thing sure did leave an impression on you, huh?" Caroline chuckled.

Elena gave her a deadly glare causing Caroline to throw her hands up in the air in defeat. She knew all to well about having an original hottie leaving an impression on them.

"What are you guy's talking about over there?" Rebekah called out slightly annoyed.

"Just your brother's large-" Caroline began replying loudly as Elena neurotically threw her hand over Caroline's mouth stopping her friend from saying any more.

Caroline shot Elena as small playful grin as Elena mouthed the word "Bitch!" as they walked back to the bonfire.

"So what game are we playing tonight?" Kol asked as they all stood around the giant fire.

"Why must we play anther game?" Caroline asked not wanting to think about the last time they were all together playing a game.

"Because it is quite fun!" Kol replied raising his brows at a blushing Bonnie.

"I am not playing truth or dare again!" Caroline complained.

"Well, we could always play strip poker." Bonnie commented bringing all eyes to focus on her. "Just a suggestion?" She shrugged.

"If you are in such hurry to remove your clothing, darling." Kol smirked. "All you have to do is ask."

Bonnie looked away, hiding her racing heart and blushing cheeks as Rebekah let out a disgusted sigh.

"How about a game of hide and seek?" Elena asked shyly.

"Sounds like a bore." Rebekah yawned.

"Not the way I have planned." Elena smiled. "Every time you are found you have to remove an item of clothing. The person searching has ten minutes to find everyone or else they have to remove an item. If you are not found in ten minutes you are safe and you become the searcher. "

"It seems by the end, Bonnie being a human, will find herself completely naked." Kol grinned widely. "I love it!"

"So what do you guys think?" Elena asked looking over at Caroline and Rebekah.

"Better go hide!" Caroline smiled. "I'm setting my cell alarm for ten minutes. Everyone has to stay in a 1 mile radius though!"

In a flash everyone was gone except Caroline who was turned facing away counting to ten and Bonnie who realized just how slow she was compared to the vampires.

"9, 10! Ready or not! Here I come!" Caroline called out as loud as she could.

It took her all of two minutes to find Kol who was coughing loud enough for her to hear him.

"Oh darn looks like you have found me!" he smirked. "Time to lose this pesky pair of pants."

"Really Kol!" Caroline yelled shaking her head. "Most people start with a shoe."

"That's absurd! I might cut my foot on a jagged rock." He chuckled.

"Whatever!" she said racing off to find the others.

By the end of the ten minutes she found everyone except for Elijah. Everyone removed a shoe except Stefan who took off his shirt at Rebekah's suggestion.

"Very nice." Rebekah murmured licking her lips as she eyed his perfect chest.

Elijah turned away as he began counting and everyone instantly took off running. Caroline ran towards a large pile of washed up trees and debris sinking down to hide.

"May I join you, love."

She closed her eyes hoping she had not heard him but quickly felt the warmth of his body slide down beside her.

She opened her eyes and looked over to see him staring back with his trademark smirk on his face.

"Miss me, sweetheart?" Klaus whispered. His warm breath tickling her ear.

"Never." She spat.

"Is that so?" He asked brows raised. "Allow me to see if that is the truth." Without any other warning he reached his hand down and caressed her back moving down to her ass causing her body to tremble under his touch. She wanted to rip his hand away but instead her body betrayed her, she laid there frozen as her eyes slowly closed, relishing the way his hands knew exactly where to caress her.

He leaned over and whispered. "I can smell your arousal, love."

Her eyes grew wide as she ripped his hand from her and smacked him hard across the face. "Screw off!"

"I would much rather screw you, sweetheart."

"You will never again lay a hand on me!" She screamed.

"Found you!" Elijah called out. "Ah, brother welcome. Found you as well, however."

Klaus had been watching them since she arrived at the beach and was well aware of the game they had decided on playing. He was not missing out on a chance of playing another game with her.

"No problem." Klaus grinned raising a brow at Caroline as he removed his shirt and tossed it at her.

His scent filling her mind as she grabbed the shirt and threw it to the ground.

She sat down on the ground to remove her sandal when Klaus bent down in front of her.

"Allow me, love." He purred. She watched as he slowly removed the sandal and ran his hand over her foot before bringing it to his lips and placing a soft kiss on each toe.

She hated herself for allowing him such control over her body but she was not strong enough to keep fighting him off. She let out a soft moan as he ran his tongue over the top of her foot up to her ankle.

"Caroline?" Elena called out pulling her from her pleasure.

She used her foot to kick Klaus directly in the face as she stood and raced away. He looked up and smiled as he watched her race down the beach towards the others.

He was certain she would be his once again tonight.

**A/N So what do you guys think? The game of strip hide and seek I just made up and I must say I would quite enjoy playing that at the beach with a few original vampires lol.**

**Not sure what is happening as this little one shot is taking on a life of its own lol.**

**What do you guys think? I can definitely end it here with this chapter or take it further. I will leave it up to you guys. **

**So please review and let me know what you all think and if I should continue. Also what would you guys like to see happen. Since it is more of a fun short story and not one of my long fics I am just going with it and not really planning it out as I just want it lite and fun so if there is anything you think would be cool to add feel free to let me know.**

**Thanks so much and again sorry it took so long to get this chapter updated. Reviews help get my butt writing faster.**

**You all are absolutely fantastic have a great week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy:)**

As Caroline began counting down to one she realized she was not standing alone as she was supposed to be. Still looking away she called out "Ready or not! Here I come!"

Turning around slowly, hoping who was ever lingering about had flashed away. She sighed loudly as she saw Klaus still standing there.

"You were supposed to go hide!" she scolded.

"And why would I do that love?" He asked smirking.

"So I can find you. You know _hide_ and seek."

"Well, looks as if you have found me then." He grinned. "Now, if I remember the rules you all so brilliantly came up with, I do believe I have to lose another item of clothing."

Caroline let out a loud huff as she walked passed him refusing to watch him strip further. He was already missing his shirt and it was causing her to ache in places she would never allow him to touch again.

There time together was weeks ago and was nothing more than a moment of weakness, she reminded herself. As she continued walking he flashed back in front of her.

"Want to help?" He asked slowly unbuckling his belt

"No thanks, I'd rather drown in that ocean behind you!" She snapped, narrowing her eyes at him.

He chuckled as he pulled his belt free and dropped it to the ground. Caroline turned the other way and raced down the beach searching for the others.

**XXXXXXX**

Caroline stopped abruptly as she heard a small giggle coming from the trees next to the beach.

"Stop, that tickles."

"You know you love it, darling."

"We can't do this here. What if someone hears us?"

"Too late! Found you!" Caroline squealed before quickly averting her eyes from Bonnie and Kol. "Oh. My. God!"

"Sorry Care." Bonnie choked out as she pulled herself free of Kol's grip.

"Well I would say you need to lose an item but it looks like you already lost too much. Perhaps put something back on." Caroline recommended as Bonnie stood covering her half naked body. Kol had managed to strip her down to everything but her panties and skirt.

Kol on the other hand was standing there fully dressed besides his missing pants and one missing shoe. "Ready to see a real man?" Kol asked seductively.

"I swear to god Kol, if you take those boxers off I will fucking kill you!" Caroline yelled.

"Relax darling.' Kol smirked taking off his shirt and flexing his toned muscles. "Such a dirty mind, Miss Forbes. I can see why Nik is taken by you."

Caroline rolled her eyes walking away to find the others.

It did not take very long to find Elena who after already losing both sandals decided it best to take off her blouse. She was relieved her white bra was not sheer although the extra padding was completely obvious and she cringed for buying such a bra not to mention wearing it tonight.

Stefan removed his final shoe and Rebekah her small cardigan much to her brothers relief as her jeans and tank top were still covering her quite well.

Elijah again had yet to be found thus he walked back to the bonfire fully dressed in his perfectly crisp black suit.

"I say let Elena seek this time. It can't always be Elijah or Caroline." Bonnie spoke up.

Everyone nodded before racing away as Elena turned to count.

"4,3,2-"

"What the hell is this!" Damon yelled flashing in front of her.

"Um, we are…I mean… Gah! What are you doing here Damon?" She pouted folding her hands over her chest.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What in the hell are you doing here, Elena? And where is your shirt?"

"Go home. I am just having a little fun. So either stay and play or go home." Elena yelled not in the mood for his possessiveness.

Damon was about to yell back when Elijah stepped out from the shadows glaring at him.

"Oh, I get it." Damon said looking between the two. "Fine, I think I'll stay. I'll just be back in a few." Damon gave her one more pointed look before turning on his heel and flashing back up towards the road.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, better than alright actually." She smiled.

Elijah raised his brows surprised at her response.

"I found you!" She grinned.

"Indeed you have."

Elena bit her lip, desperately trying to hide her arousal as he slipped of his jacket and tossed it carelessly to the ground. She swallowed hard as his white button down shirt was barely able to contain his muscular chest,

"I do believe you have others to find Miss Gilbert." He said pulling her out of her gawking trance.

"Right. Later!" She blushed as she raced away to find the others.

**XXXXXXX**

Caroline had lost her blouse and was standing in her bright neon green bra as was Rebekah and Bonnie while Klaus had never been found and Kol finally decided to remove another shoe. Stefan had lost his pants just as they heard footsteps approaching.

Damon smirked as he walked up to the group surrounding the fire with two young women on his arms.

"I guess we should catch up." He grinned as he turned to remove the girls' shirts one at a time.

Elena let out an annoyed puff before turning away to face Caroline who simply shrugged.

Klaus stepped forward as he was up to seek and began counting, breaking the growing tension.

"Here I come!"

Klaus found Kol easily and threatened to put him back in his box if he removed anything other than a sock while Bonnie was left blushing as she pulled off her long skirt leaving her exposed in her matching purple bra and panties.

Klaus could care less as he had only one person he wanted to see strip down. He stopped as he heard a rustling in some trees and grabbed Stefan by the neck, snapping it at once.

"What the bloody hell, Nik!" Rebekah screamed.

"You think I will allow that to happen!" He barked.

"We just got caught in a moment and-"

"Whoa! Damn Bekah, you strumpet!" Kol snorted. Rebekah was still on her knees as Stefan lay knocked unconscious in front of her, boxers around his ankles.

"Go Home! Now!" Klaus growled.

"You can't make me!" she pouted.

"Do you really want to test that theory?" He threatened.

"Fine!" She yelled standing up. "I _hate_ you!"

Klaus simply shook his head traumatized by what he stumbled upon finding his sister doing to his once friends but relieved she was going home and would no longer be removing her clothes for the game.

Elena was found next and he could only laugh as she demanded he turn around while she fumbled with her pants. He heard the zipper slide down and let out a loud chuckle as he heard her whimper from embarrassment.

Sneaking a quick glance he headed out finding Damon and his two lady friends who were more than happy to remove Damon's pants as well as their own.

He knew where Caroline was hiding but wanted to make her sweat it for awhile longer as he flashed in front of Elijah. He was the only one that could actually find him.

Elijah removed his tie and headed back to the fire, hiding his grin as he discovered Elena standing in her white bra and panties.

Caroline was beginning to think she may win this one just as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Damn it, Klaus!" She squealed loudly.

"Hmm, what shall we take off next, love?" He asked licking his lips as his eyes raked over her body. "I recommend your lovely bra. Quite a loud color choice, sweetheart."

"Not happening. Now turn around you pervert!"

He smiled and stood completely still raising his brows in defiance.

"Ugh! Fine." She pouted unbuttoning her pants. Before she could reach the zipper, Kol flashed behind her and ripped the pants away in one seamless move.

"Oh my god, you dick!" Caroline yelled flashing after him. "Those were my favorite pair!"

**XXXXXXX**

"So, I am not playing anymore!" Caroline companied taking a seat on one of the logs surrounding the roaring fire. She was in her bra and panties and the sheerness left little to the imagination.

"Me neither." Bonnie spoke up.

"But it was just getting good." Damon said. "I still have a few pieces to peal away from my lovely friends here."

Elena rolled her eyes as Damon glanced over at her.

"What happened?" Stefan grumbled rubbing his neck as he stumbled back to the group. His boxers back where they belong.

"I heard Klaus caught Rebekah giving you a blow job!" Damon laughed. "You _disgust_ me brother! You know where her mouth has been?"

"Ya, on you!" Caroline spat, her face twisting in disgust.

"Oh, you know you loved it!" Damon smirked.

Klaus let a small growl escape his lips as he looked at Caroline and then Damon. Before he could ask anything or rip Damon's head off Stefan grabbed his clothes to leave.

"Stay the hell away from my sister. At least while I'm around!" Kol yelled after him.

"So, you and Caroline?" Klaus hissed narrowing his eyes as Damon.

"Ooh ya, she couldn't get enough." Damon grinned. "She was always begging me to touch her here and lick her there. Yes Damon! Please Damon! Oh God, Harder Damon!"

In a flash Damon was off the ground and in Klaus's grip.

"Put him down Niklaus." Elijah said firmly. "This is not the time nor the place."

"Soon!" Klaus growled dropping Damon to the sand.

Caroline rolled her eyes but had to admit she enjoyed watching Klaus get all protect over her. Damn, she thought as she squeezed her legs tighter together. The familiar ache driving her mad at the thought of him standing up for her. She hated how much her body wanted that man.

"Truth or dare?" Kol asked looking at Bonnie.

"What?" Bonnie asked caught off guard by the random question.

"Truth or dare? I'm not ready for the night to be over quite yet darling."

"Truth." She replied deciding to just go with before Klaus killed Damon. If looks could kill she thought.

"Are you ever going to tell your friends that we have been fucking every day since that first night?" Kol snickered.

"Bonnie!" Elena gasped. She had a feeling but hearing it outright was different. It made it all too real.

"Don't look at me like that Elena! Not when you've been drooling over Elijah all this time!" Bonnie snapped.

"What? I have not!" Elena yelled her cheeks burning from the blood rushing to them.

"Really? Truth or dare?" Bonnie asked.

Elena was definitely going to have to go with dare now. "Dare."

"I dare you to go sit between Elijah and Damon."

"What? Why?" Elena gasped hating even the thought of it. The tension alone was enough to drive her mad.

"Well, if you don't want to fuck him then why does it matter?" Bonnie asked grinning at her.

"Ugh fine." She replied sitting next to Elijah as one of Damon's dates moved so she was now sitting next to Damon as well.

"There now you can have both!" Caroline laughed.

Elena shot her a deadly glare only causing Caroline to laugh harder. "Come on Elena, you can't expect me to believe you haven't thought about it before."

Elena rolled her eyes and jumped to her feet. "I'm going home!"

"Elena! Come on don't be like that!"

"Your drunk Care and I'm over this. Goodbye." Elena said picking up her clothes and stomping away.

Damon watched and growled through his teeth as Elijah stood and began following her.

"Elena wait." He called out.

"Sorry about that back there." She told him.

"Don't be." He said as he stopped directly in front of her. She could feel his hot breath warming her cheeks; she swallowed hard wishing it to go away. She knew she would have no control over herself especially with all she drank tonight.

She then felt the worse thing possible, his finger grazing over her exposed stomach. Leaning down closer to her ear he whispered. "I want you."

She looked up and locked eyes with him. Panting as his touch was like fire on her skin. "Then take me."

Before she knew what was happening he had her by the ass, her legs wrapped around his waist as he flashed her down the beach.

She felt her back hit a stone wall as his lips attacked her neck. Kissing and nipping as his tongue trailed down her chest. His teeth tore at her bra, ripping it away with ease. She threw her head back in pleasure, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as his tongue caressed her soft pink nipple.

She tore her nails down his back as his fingers on his right hand trailed from her where he was holding her up by her firm ass to the base of her panties.

She gasped as she felt his finger slip inside the damp fabric and down her soaked folds.

"Elijah!" She called out as she felt his finger slip inside her. She pulled his head back up to her lips and kissed him fervently as she heard someone clearing their throat behind them.

Her eyes flew open as she knew exactly who was standing there.

"Damon!"

**XXXXXXX**

"I should go check on her." Caroline said standing from the rotting log.

"She'll be fine. Just let her go." Bonnie replied gulping down some more liquor straight from the bottle. "The truth needed to come out eventually."

"Ya but we were a bit hard on her." Caroline said feeling tipsy as she tried to walk. "I wouldn't like being called out like that."

"Oh you mean like if I said I know you fucked Klaus and wanted to do so again." Bonnie laughed.

"Seriously!" Caroline yelled. "What's with you tonight, Bonnie?"

"I think it's the tequila." Bonnie laughed. She was absolutely wasted more so than ever before.

Caroline shook her head and tried to walk away but was stopped as Klaus stood in front of her. His brows raised as he grinned mischievously at her.

"All you had to do was ask if you wanted another go of it, love."

"Out of my way, Klaus!" She hissed stepping around him.

Klaus let her go but followed not far behind her. When she was distant enough away from her friends he flashed to her once again. He laughed as he found her sprawled out in the sand. Her bra shifted, exposing her pink nub and her panties so sheer he could hardly contain himself.

She was completely passed out so he did the only thing he could think of. He lifted her into his arms, slinging her over his back and flashed away to his house.

As he entered his lavish bedroom he laid her gently down on his large four poster bed and left her to go into the bathroom. There he turned the warm water of his massive tub pouring in a bit of bubble bath he stole from the guestroom.

He then proceeded to light a few candles around the room in hopes of setting the mood so he could ravish her once again.

As the tub filled to the brim he turned off the water and went back to his bed. Picking her up, leaving her bra and panties on her comatose body he carried her to the bathroom. He smiled and let out a small chuckle as he tossed her into the tub.

"What the hell!" she squealed jolting back to reality as she slowly took in her new environment. She tried to climb out of the bathtub but her body was still weak from what would have been alcohol poisoning if she were human.

"You're not leaving this room till you're on your hands and knees begging me for more." He smirked.

**So what do you guys think? This is the third time I wrote this chapter because it just got way to smutty and although it obviously does not bother me I did not want to offend anyone.**

**So what do you guys want to see happen next? I have a few ideas brewing but again they are so freaking smutty, I'm not sure how this story got there lol. I just like that it's fun and carefree. No drama.**

**What do you think will happen with Damon? Will he snatch Elena and leave? Storm off for her to finish with Elijah or perhaps give her a night she'll never forget with both of those fine men?**

**Leave me a review and let me know… Love it or hate it?**

**Also if you have not already, check out my new story "The unexpected Family" I posted it last night and will be updating it very soon. It is my first AU human fic.**

**Thanks for all your support! Big hugs to everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for the long wait but I really hope you all enjoy this. I think you'll enjoy what I have for you.**

**I must warn you if you do not like erotica/smut do not read. This chapter is nothing but just that. I have received a few reviews from the previous chapter about being upset with the smut, but this story has turned into that so if you don't like please do not read.**

**However, if you want to read some filthy Klaroline please proceed**

**Also a big thank you to my beta MarsterRoo.**

"You son of a bitch!" Damon lunged forward to push Elijah away but the amused original did not budge nor did he halt his thrusting fingers that were bringing her to the edge faster than anyone ever had before.

Elena's eyes shot wide in horror as she saw Damon standing behind Elijah. She sucked in a deep breath, straightened her back and pulled Elijah's hand from her wet center.

Elijah hesitantly removed it but his lips continued their assault on her breasts. He could honestly care less that Damon was interrupting the moment. If the Salvatore wanted to watch how a real man pleased a woman then so be it. He wanted this as much as she did, her center had been dripping in anticipation for him and he was not about to disappoint her now.

Elijah ran his blunt teeth over her pebbled nipple and gave it a small tug causing Elena's head to involuntarily roll back against the cliff. His touch was gentle, teasing, exactly as she had hoped it would be. She could not stop the small moan that escaped her lips as Elijah's hands cupped her ass, pulling her closer into his chest.

His large stone like erection pressed into her stomach causing a wave of heat to shoot through her center. The thought of Damon walking away, hating her for what she was doing was no longer one she could entertain.

Her body was acting of it own volition, Damon be damned. Nobody was going to stop her from feeling Elijah inside of her tonight.

Paying no mind to Damon standing inches beside him growling, Elijah grabbed Elena's chin and kissed her roughly. She gasped, unprepared and he slipped his tongue inside. His tongue dominated her mouth, filling her body with warmth. She was his tonight and he was making it clear to her that she need not worry about anything else.

She relaxed into his arms, their tongues falling into perfect rhythm. She wrapped her hands tighter around his neck, snaking them up through his flawless dark hair. Her breast crushed to his chest as his hands squeezed her ass tighter, not wanting to let go.

Elena angled her head, giving his tongue the deeper penetration he sought. She sighed against his mouth. Damon's growls were now nothing more than muffled background music.

Elijah pulled away and smiled at her furrowed brow and pouty lips. "Who do you want tonight, darling?"

Elena swallowed loudly unsure how to answer. She wanted him but as she looked over at Damon she could not deny the hurt filling his eyes. His face was twisted in pain. He looked as if he wanted to say something but held it back, waiting for her to answer.

She looked down, shame creeping into her dead heart when she sucked in a deep breath. Her eyes were glued to the bulge staring back at her in Damon's pants. He was aroused. As angry as he appeared to be in this moment he was turned on by it as well.

She glanced up under her lashes and noticed him staring back at her. His face still contorted but perhaps it was not anger but confusion as to what he was feeling.

Her lips turned up as an idea flickered in her mind. Would she be so lucky as to have both of them tonight? She was not the type of girl to ever entertain such a thought but tonight was about letting herself be free. Just one night of passion from the only two men she was certain could make her forget all of her inhibitions.

They were both strong headed men; would they agree to share her for one night? Please her in everyway possible if she asked sweetly? She felt her insides tighten at the thought. Her body tingled, heating at the thought of pleasing both of them herself. She wanted nothing more than to feel their rough hands on her. Caressing her, pleasuring her, loving her, she smiled at the wicked thoughts.

Elena's eye flickered between both men before she finally murmured. "I need you both."

Elijah did not even bother to spare a look over at Damon before he replied. "If that is what the woman wants, who are we to disappoint? Right, Mr. Salvatore?"

She never heard Damon answer but in a flash her body was lifted from the ground and rested over the smooth surface of a giant boulder a few feet away.

Damon leaned down over her and claimed her mouth as his palms kneaded her small plump breasts.

She felt Elijah in front of her. He slowly raised each of her feet and gave them a small lingering kiss before slowly spreading her legs. His lips kissed up her leg and licked at her inner thigh. Her panties were already gone so he could simply enjoy the sight before him.

Her glistening wet center, waiting in anticipation for his searing touch.

**XXXXXXX**

Caroline leaned back against the tub, enjoying the water relaxing her sore body. She was not about to beg Klaus for anything no matter how much she wanted him inside her again.

Caroline tightened her legs together at the delicious memory. Her body craved him unlike any other lover from her past. He knew exactly how to play her body, bring her to new heights of euphoria.

Caroline rested her head back against the large tub and let her hands come up over her soapy breasts. Damn him, she thought. Why must she ache for his touch when there were plenty of decent guys in town with a much more civil track record.

She had been dreaming about him nightly but was able to resist his charms. Now she was in his house, naked in his warm tub. How was she going to escape this? She closed her eyes and squeezed her legs tighter together, desperate to end the excruciating throb in her core. Her hot center was calling out to him, begging for her to run into his arms.

One hand remained on her breast while the other slid under the water. Touching herself was no where near as enjoyable as him she quickly realized. She let her hand fall frustrated into the water beside her body.

Her body continued to scream at her, demanding she get off her ass and go to him. Her insides were on fire, one that only he could extinguish.

Caroline stood from the tub and walked over to the door not bothering to dry off. Small bubbles of soap slid down her neck and breasts but they were not enough to cover her.

Slowly she cracked the door and peeked out into his bedroom. He was there in the arm chair across from his bed with a sketch pad in his lap.

She pursed her lips and shifted her legs together at the sight of him. Her stomach flipped in excitement for what was to come, very soon.

His eyes were on his drawing but his lips were curled up in the slightest smirk. He knew she was watching him, contemplating her options. He wanted her more than anything but she was going to be the one to initiate things tonight.

His cock brushed against his jeans at the thought of her begging him to make love to her. He pressed his sketch pad further down into his lap, covering his growing erection.

Caroline inhaled a deep soothing breath that did little to calm her raging hormones and stepped into his room. She was naked and vulnerable but in that moment she did not care.

His eyes finally looked up at her and raked over her wet soapy body. He gave nothing away as his eyes landed back on hers. He sat there, not saying a word, waiting.

Caroline straightened her shoulders and walked towards his bed. Slowly she slid onto the coverlet, her head propped up on his pillow so her eyes could remain on him.

He sat perfectly still, refusing to falter even the slightest. She looked absolutely delicious but he was a patient man. She was about to find out just how patient he could truly be tonight. His face was soft yet unreadable as he watched her.

The nerves finally started setting in as she realized he was not going to come to her. She would have to convince him to join her. She was not about to beg. Caroline Forbes did anything but beg.

Caroline pulled her knees up and let her legs fall to the sides giving him a perfect view of her wet glistening mound. Still he gave no reaction, his expression and body sat still as stone.

She propped one hand up under her head on the soft pillow. His scent from the large bed filled her nostrils. She closed her eyes pushing away the desire to run to him.

Caroline took a long deep breath and opened her eyes. He was watching her more intently then before. Waiting for her to make a move.

Slowly she dragged her hand down her breast, her fingers grazing over her nipples. Her eyes still locked on him as she continued down to the one place that was calling for him.

As her hand cupped her own heated center she finally saw a flicker of lust spark in his eyes. He closed his eyes and very lightly shook his head. In less than a second his gaze was back on her and the little hope of him wavering was wiped away. That man had more strength than she had anticipated.

Caroline's palm rested over her center unsure of her next move. She closed her eyes and tried to block out his inquisitive stare. Was she really going to please herself in front of him? At this point she would do practically anything to get him out of that chair and into this bed. She could feel her body growing more and more desperate for his expert touch. She was beginning to fear that within minutes she would be begging him on hands and knees, just as he wanted.

Yet as she opened her eyes and looked across the room only to find his attention was not on her fingers sliding nervously over her trembling center but on her face. He was watching every thread of doubt and unease that crossed her mind.

He wasn't going to make this easy on her. She should have known he had the will power of a thousand year old vampire. Well, two can play at this game, she thought, glaring back at him.

She exhaled loudly as she thrust a finger inside of herself. She spread her legs wide for him to see her perfectly. She frowned when she realized his indifference, his composure did not falter in the slightest. He was positively infuriating.

No matter how she moved her hips, caressed her breasts or spread her legs wide for him to enjoy the show she was putting on just for him, he did not waver.

Finally, she sat up on her knees and turned her perfect creamy white ass to face him. She cocked her head back to give him a seductive smirk as she bent over and gave him a perfect view. She swung her hips from side to side hoping to entice him.

Klaus's expression remained stoic but she did not miss the sudden shift in his lap. Under that sketch pad she was certain she would find his wonderfully large cock waiting just for her.

She just needed to play her cards right. Caroline began moaning as she let her hand cup herself between her legs. Her ass still high in the air, inviting him in.

Minutes passed. Her body was on fire like never before. Heat filled her veins. From the top of her head to the tip of her toes, she was blazing hot. She needed him more than anything. More than her body craved blood. He was the only one capable of ending her suffering.

Caroline sighed as she let her body fall to the bed. He wasn't budging. He wasn't flashing from his chair to ram his tongue over her ass. He didn't flip her over and run his mouth down her breasts to her sweltering core. He did nothing but watch.

She had to make a choice. Either she begged him to take her or convinced him to let her go home and try to bring herself pleasure. There would have been the option of Kol since he seemed to fuck everything with a vagina but now he was with Bonnie. She smiled at the idea of Klaus walking in on her fucking his brother. Klaus watching her ride up and down Kol's cock without needing to beg for it.

Klaus would undoubtedly have Kol daggered in seconds and then she would have to listen to Bonnie bitching at her so that would obviously not work out so well in the end. But the way her body was beginning to quiver she was starting to care less and less about anyone or anything but her own needs.

Caroline shook her head as she rolled her eyes finally making her choice. There was only one thing left to do. Climbing from the bed with her eyes locked with his, Caroline went down on her hands and knees.

Slowly, she crawled across the cold hard wood floor towards him.

Finally his eyes lit up. A small grin tugged at his succulent lips. He sat his sketchpad and pencil down on the side table and brought his crossed leg down to rest on the floor.

He could not help but feel the triumph; she was finally beginning to see things his way.

Caroline stopped a few feet in front of him and smiled coyly.

"Is this what you want?" She finally spoke. Her voice was soft, seductive.

Klaus raised his brows in approval, his lips pressed into a firm line.

"You like me on my hands and knees before you?"

He gave a confident nod but did not move. He needed her to say one thing before he gave her what she needed.

Caroline slowly began moving closer. She halted for a moment at his bare feet and ran her hands up his jeans, over his calves and rested them on his firm thighs.

Klaus watched with bated breath as she glanced up under her long lashes and slowly spread open his legs. His cock was hard even against his will. It ached, restrained against his jeans, eager to make its grand appearance.

He watched as she positioned herself between his knees. She smiled to herself at the sight of bulging fabric, proud that she had caused such a reaction from him. Whether he wanted to hide it or not his tight jeans did not lie.

She ran her fingers up his leg and traced his hard member. Her fingers continued up to the button at his waist. Caroline gasped, surprised when he grabbed her wrist to stop her movements.

Caroline looked up at him with pleading eyes but he simply stared back unfazed and refused to release her hand.

He wanted to hear her beg.

Caroline rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. She sat up further on her knees and ripped her hand free from his tight grip.

He watched her closely as her eyes flickered with lust. He sat there, unsure if she was going to run away from him or finally relent and tell him what he needed to hear.

She lifted her hands back from the floor and placed them on his knees. Without meeting his eyes, she pulled herself up to his bare chest where she placed a small lingering kiss. She felt his body tense under her lips but continued to nip at his skin as she held her weight on his legs. She pushed herself further up to his neck, kissing every few inches before finally stopping at the lobe of his ear.

He closed his eyes, enjoying her gentle touch too much to stop her from trying to take over. He needed to stop her from trying to seduce him; Klaus would never give in without her begging.

She leaned in closer to his ear, her breasts crushed to his chest. She licked up his lobe, teasing him once more before she finally whispered.

"I need you Klaus …please."

She felt his hands instantly pull her back by the shoulders and she couldn't help but smile at the wide triumphant grin dancing across his proud features.

Klaus wrapped his hands behind her damp body and pulled her in for a deep, burning kiss. She sighed into him as she kissed him back with equal fervor, her body fully giving into his will.

She wanted nothing more than for him to take her into his bed. To please her in every way possible but first she wanted to finish what she had tried to start moment's ago.

Caroline tugged on his bottom lip as she pulled away from his kiss. He noticed the glint of mischief in her eyes as she settled herself back down on her knees between his legs.

"You're wearing too many clothes for what I have planned tonight." She smiled as she caressed his thighs.

"Well, I am sure you can remedy that, sweetheart." He grinned down at her. Her touch was unlike any other. He never wanted her to stop.

She quickly undid the button on his jeans and slid down the zipper, eager for him to be as naked as she was. Klaus lifted his body just enough for her to pull his jeans and boxers down in one swift motion. His erection sprang free, aching for her touch.

Caroline tossed the clothing behind her and crawled back up towards his gorgeous manhood. He observed her closely, memorizing each seductive move she made.

He sucked in a deep breath as her tongue darted out and licked her lips as she focused on his awaiting cock nestled in a patch of light hair.

She looked up and gave a small tight lipped smile before murmuring. "You're beautiful".

No woman had ever been so sincere in her words to him. He felt his dead heart skip a beat. Caroline had done the impossible; she made him feel like a virile man, more than just a monster.

Klaus reached for her, needing to touch her anywhere, his hands slid into her long blonde locks. She was the beautiful one and he was simply lucky to be admired by someone as stunning as herself.

She gave a shy smile as her hands continued to caress his thighs and he felt his insides melt. A wave of intense pleasure shot through his peaceful body. She had yet to even touch the erect length positioned before her but his soul was sated with just her genuine words.

The aroma of her arousal drifted into his nostrils pulling him back to his full senses. He felt his cock twitch with his growing desire for her.

Klaus closed his eyes savoring this moment when he suddenly felt her lips brush against his inner thigh. He exhaled sharply at the foreign warmth coursing through his body.

Her tongue blazed a trail upwards to the base of his erect cock as her hands gripped his legs. He felt his breathing increase, his body stiffening in anticipation.

Klaus released his hands from her hair not wanting her to feel rushed or forced and let them drop at his sides.

"Caroline." He moaned in approval of her actions.

He watched as her tongue slid painstakingly slow up from the base of his cock to the tip where she licked at the premature moisture awaiting her.

He used all of his strength to keep his eyes open and focused on her as she planted small kisses back down his length over the trail her tongue had just created.

"Sweetheart." He groaned as his hand shot out and laced into her soft hair once again. He needed to touch her. He was not strong enough to resist. His insides were being pulled apart by his desires for this one glorious woman.

"You taste so good." She whispered as she ran her tongue up from the base once again and back down. She moaned as his velvety smooth cock brought her unexpected pleasure as well.

She had always been indifferent to sucking a man before. Tyler loved it but was always too rough, shoving her head down further than she was ready to take it and never warning her when he was about to release. Not to mention once he did he would simply fall asleep before helping her achieve any release.

Klaus on the other hand was everything she could ever ask for in a lover. He simply watched her with a tender, appreciative look. He seemed genuinely happy in this moment.

His warm smile and approving moans caused her arousal to deepen. She wanted nothing more than to please him as she was certain he would be doing to her by the time the sun rose at dawn.

Klaus arched his back slightly, needing her to take him fully into her mouth before he lost himself so soon. He yearned to feel her lips wrapped around him. The teasing was killing him.

Sensing his request, Caroline lowered her mouth down over his solid length. His eyes rolled back as he let out a guttural groan. He was certain he would pass out from the warmth of her mouth. Not just anyone's mouth but Caroline's. The only woman he had ever let himself feel vulnerable with.

Watching her now he knew he would never be able to let her go. She was his from the moment she crawled across the room on her hands and knees. And he would be hers from this day on in every way she needed him to be. Sex with Caroline would never be enough for him.

Caroline began moving her mouth slowly up and down his length. The feeling was utter bliss. He had never felt such intense pleasure before. His breathing became harder and harder to maintain as he ran his fingers through her hair, caressing her the only way possible in his given position.

She sucked him gently, slowly but as her arousal grew so did her rapid and firm sucking. Klaus had experienced plenty of blowjobs in his long life but this was something beyond pleasure. He lifted his hips and groaned as she began humming. Her mouth continued its motion over his cock as her hand cupped his testicals.

He was unsure how much more he could handle. He wanted to snatch her up and bury his cock fully inside of her.

Klaus refused to let her leave this room until he had ravished her to the point of blissful exhaustion. He would ruin her to any other man. When he finally allowed her to leave he wanted her to be forced to think of only him bringing her pleasure.

He winced inwardly at the thought of her ever leaving his room. The feeling left him with nothing but utter coldness. He could never let her leave now, not until he was certain she was his.

He groaned loudly as she plunged her mouth down and ran her tongue over his length. Her speed grew rapidly as her lips pressed tighter around him.

He watched as she became lost in her own actions. Her moans sent delicious vibrations through his entire body as her mouth slid up and down without any sign of stopping. He felt his seed welling up inside him causing him to moan louder. Klaus couldn't handle anymore of her perfect mouth sucking him like this.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back causing her too look up at him with uncertainty. Her head was spinning from the intense arousal. Her center was dripping and aching for him to fill her.

He smiled softly and pulled her up to his lap. A small whimper escaped her lips as his length pressed against her scorching center as she sat upon his lap. He pulled her, and kissed her with more passion than he ever thought he was capable of experiencing.

"Sweetheart, I need to make love to you." He whispered as he rested his forehead on hers. His breathing rapid and his heart clenched tightly in his chest. What was happening to him? He wondered.

Caroline smiled and took his solid length in her hand. She continued stroking him as she situated her center over him. His hand shot out over hers, stopping her from positioning them from being joined in the most intimate of ways.

She looked up and met his gaze. Her breath caught as she noticed the longing filling his eyes. It was not begging he needed to hear from her now. No, this was something else. Something she was completely surprised to feel herself but could no longer deny it.

She leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Caroline smiled as she kissed just below his ear.

"I'm yours." She said softly. It felt good to say it out loud. She could no longer deny her feelings for him. No matter how much she tried to hate him her heart would not allow it.

"And tomorrow?" Klaus murmured.

He hated that he was risking ruining tonight, but for the first time in his long life he wished to give himself completely to another. He needed to hear her reassurance that she would be his after the sun came up.

He could not bear the thought of her rejecting him but knew that if she said this was simply a fling he would be forced to ask her to leave, for good.

Caroline cocked her head to the side and placed a chaste kiss upon the side of his lips. "Tomorrow I'll be yours as well."

She pulled back to see the relief flash through his eyes and then leaned back in to place another kiss along the rough stubble on his chin.

"And the next day." She smiled and continued kissing down his neck. "And the day after that."

Klaus pulled her up and smiled. He kissed her for only a moment before he took his length in his hands and positioned it at the entrance of her core.

She giggled with excitement. "I'm yours until you send me away."

"Well, love. I hate to disappoint you, but that will never happen. You will be spending eternity right here in my arms."

Caroline grinned as she plunged her body down into his lap. His length filled her completely.

She rode him as his palms cupped her breasts. Caroline grinned as she rode his cock faster. Her body began quivering as her head fell back and she shot her breast forward. She leaned back to brace herself on his legs as she rode him harder.

Klaus grinned as her breasts were inches from his mouth, begging to be kissed. His tongue darted out over the pebbled nub causing Caroline to groan louder. Her body began to shutter. Her muscles tightened around his length.

"Caroline." He murmured against her breasts sending her over the edge. He smiled as he watched her body slip back from the orgasm but he was there to catch her. He pulled her into his chest and ran his tongue down her sweet neck. He continued to thrust into her as he felt his release come on seconds after hers.

They both sat there, her body lying still in his lap. Her head resting on his shoulder not sure what to say. There were no words. She had given herself to Klaus, the original hybrid intent of bringing nothing but pain and heartbreak to her once peaceful town.

Caroline turned her head to the side facing him and ran her fingers down his sexy stubble.

Klaus looked down and locked eyes with his beautiful Caroline.

Caroline noticed his eyes were filled with something she had never seen before. It was anything but lust. It was a new emotion that filled him with warmth. One he was enjoying more than anything he had experienced before.

**Well, there you have it. Let me know what you thought and if you would like to see an epilogue with all cast together like first few chapters, hanging out. I enjoyed writing this and hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

**Sorry if the erotica sucked I am still working on writing it. I really wanted to write an erotic scene where it was Klaus not Caroline being admired and satisfied. I have not really read that on the site and well the man deserves some loving!**

**I will be working on Banished and Unexpected Family over the next few days and plan to update by this weekend.**

***Please leave me a quick review; I love to hear what you all thought especially with this being the last chapter. So whether you loved it or hated it let me know.***

**I adore each and every one of you and hope you all have a wonderful New Year!**


End file.
